Lokitty and Thorpup Cute Little Love
by bucktooth22
Summary: Raised together as brothers but never really felling the brotherly love. They love each other but can they admit it to the other? To themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Loki always knew he wasn't normal. His ears were pointed and his tail was long. Thor also had pointed ears and a long tail but there were differences. Thor's tail was shaggy and golden and wagged when he was happy, his ears, pointed when he was excited and drooped when he was sad. Loki, his tale was long and had short fur and his ears were always pointed. He was clean and neat and quiet as opposed to Thor, loud and rambunctious. Thor liked to surround himself with others while Loki preferred to be alone or just with Thor. They were opposites, Thor light golden and Loki dark. Loki's black fur was tinted green at the ends of his ears and tail. Thor's tanned skin contrasted Loki's pale flesh. His black and green clothes only made him look paler while Thor's silver and red armor only increased his handsome appearance.

Loki liked to sit alone on the edge of the kingdom and look down at the mortals.

Humans were such useless creatures. They looked the same other than the ears and tail. The major difference was in the "god" status. Loki was good with magic while everyone else in the land were known for strength and such. He wasn't a normal boy and was always sick growing up. He never got to train in the sparring field. Thor had smuggled him in once though. They had snuck in the back way and watched some of the soldiers spar. When the soldiers were done Thor asked Loki if he wanted to try. They both got wooden stick and got on the mat. Thor, far better both from natural talent and training, went easy on the smaller and frailer boy. Loki held his own for a while but then Thor got in a shot to the chest. It wasn't that hard of a hit but Loki couldn't breathe and then began coughing up blood. The stain was still on the mat. Oden gave Thor 30 lashes despite Loki's pleas and Thor was bed ridden for two weeks. Loki had gotten the chance to take care of his brother for once instead of watching him play from the window.

"Loki?" Asked the all too familiar voice. Thor always got worried when Loki sat on the cliff edge that signaled the end of their world.

"Yes Thor?" Loki asked, his tail twitching in annoyance and his ears swiveling to catch the sounds of his brother better. Slightly elevated heartbeat, worried, even breathing as he had been taught. His scent reached Loki's nose, he smelled like warmth and laughter. Loki loved everything about Thor.

"It is your birthday, come, join in the celebration." Thor said with his usual spark of joy.

"You know I don't find these celebrations enjoyable." Loki snapped back. He heard Thor rescind slightly. "Sit with me for a moment." Loki asked patting the ground next to him. He heard Thor shuffle, worried about being so close to the edge. Thor, although he could fly using Mjolnir, never liked heights. That was something only Loki knew. "Please?" He asked turning his cold blue cat eyes on his brother. Thor sighed and sat down next to Loki.

"The others are waiting for you, for us to return." Thor said looking over his shoulder.

"You know I don't like being around the others." Loki said looking over the edge curiously.

"I know but-" Thor trailed off as he saw Loki leaning over the edge from his seated position.

"What did you get me?" Loki asked as he kicked a rock over the edge and then leaned in to watch it fall.

"I didn't have a chance to get you anything. I'll get you-" he trailed off as Loki's hand slipped its way into his. Small and fragile, soft and tender Loki's hand felt in Thor's rough calloused one.

"You don't have to get me anything. Just so there with me for a while." Loki said as he turned a smile on Thor. He watched Thor's dilemma play across his face.

"You know I don't like heights." Thor said with a frustrated huff as he got up, dropping Loki's hand, and walking away. Loki sighed and kicked another rock over the edge of the cliff.

"Happy birthday me." Loki said bitterly before he got up and followed Thor back to the party, HIS party. Thor was with his friends, the adults with theirs. Loki had never gotten a chance to make friends during his shut in childhood. All he had was the people who raised him and Thor. They had their own lives, ones where he, the sick little freak did not fit in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

Thor had always loved his brother. Loki was always there. Loki filled his dreams that left him moaning and panting. He filled his nightmares that left him crying as his loss. He was there when Thor needed comfort, needed laughter or just wanted company. Yes, Thor loved his brother but there was something wrong with that love. Normal people didn't want their brother, so Thor never said or did anything. He would never see how Loki felt the same way. He never noticed the flirts Loki shot at him. He was simply too thick to see the hand holding as anything more than brotherly love. He never even knew that sometimes when he slept Loki would sneak into his room and curl up with him. Loki was always gone in the morning, never leaving a trace.

Loki sat in his bed wanting someone to hold him. He wanted a hug, wanted love, wanted his brother. He had been out past the curfew training, honing his magic when one of the soldiers, a new boy, had seen him. Thinking he was a peasant, he had beaten him and mocked him for his magic. Loki saw the cuts and bruises marring his pale flesh. He looked in the mirror at his naked body. He wanted to be alone so he could just cry but he wanted to be hugged and told everything would be okay. He turned around to get a look at the boot prints on his back. He looked down at his hands; he had to give the soldier props. Only places where this violence could be concealed were marred. He went to turn on the shower when there was a knock at the door. Who could it be at this time of night? He grabbed a bathrobe that only went down to his knees, revealing the cuts and bruises on his lower legs. He opened the door to Find Thor standing there. Damn. Loki knew if he told Thor there was sure to be a rampaging lunatic on the loose. Thor looked down at Loki critically due to Loki's attire and his eyes fell on the pale flesh of legs and the multi colors marring the perfect flesh.

"What do you want Thor?" Loki asked.

"What happened to you?" Thor demanded pushing his way into the room.

"Why are you here Thor?" Loki asked tiredly as he shut the door after the blond.

"I had a nightmare. Now tell me." Thor said advancing on the smaller man menacingly.

"It was a misunderstanding." Loki said, they both could hear the lie easily and it filled Thor with even more rage.

"The truth." Thor demanded as he pinned Loki to a wall, one fist on either side of his head.

"I was out practicing magic." Loki said as his eyes fell to the floor. "It was past curfew. The guard punished me." Loki said. He watched as Thor's face went from tan to red to purple as his rage grew.

"Would you be capable of identifying the soldier?" Thor snarled. "If you cannot I will punish them all." Thor said as he punched the wall mere inches from Loki's head. He felt his black and green ears begin twitching as they folded back against his scull signaling his fear.

"Yes I can identify him." Loki said in a small voice. His usual mischievous blue cat eyes were wide in fear.

"Take me now." Thor growled as he slipped one hand into Loki's. It was a tight hold and Thor seemed to have no intention of loosening it.

"Let me shower and dress first." Loki asked cowering up at the taller man. Thor looked him up and down, appraising the smaller man in his black bathrobe. Slowly, giving Loki all the time he needed to stop it, Thor untied the rope belt with one hand. He let it fall to the floor as he began slowly tugging Loki to the bathroom. They got there and he let go of Loki's hand to begin slowly nudging the bathrobe off the pale shoulder. Loki just stood there in surprise and glee. Thor's movements were so slow and gentle. As the bathrobe hit the floor Loki felt the eyes roam his body. Thor looked deeply into Loki's eyes for one searching moment before he slowly began kissing each blemish. He left a gentle kiss on each bruise and cut, and a flutter of butterflies in Loki's stomach at every touch.

"Shower brother. But when you are done, dress quickly." Thor said when he had finished. He looked down into his brother's eyes before walking out of the room. Loki took his time showering and then when he was done he pulled on clothes and went into the bedroom where Thor was waiting impatiently.

"Is this necessary Thor?" Loki asked as they began walking to the place he had been practicing magic.

"Yes. He must be punished." Thor seethed. They got there as the young man stood at attention. "You're in the presence of royalty soldier." Thor growled stalking closer to the scared boy. "Bow." Thor snarled. The boy looked at Thor incredulously. Thor grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and forced him to bow. "I said bow." He snarled. "Next time I give you an order, follow it. Look." He said pointing at Loki. "This is my brother." He said as if talking to a. exceptionally dull child. "My brother the prince." He continued. "On your knees." Thor said shoving the boy onto his knees.

"Sir-" the soldier tried to talk.

"Have I given you permission to talk?" Thor asked. The boy shook his head. "You beat my brother mercilessly." Thor said. "What do you think your punishment be?" He asked looking down at the frightened boy.

"I didn't know." The boy said timidly.

"I think I should beat you." Thor said calmly. "You hit my brother without mercy. You attacked your prince. If I turned you in to your superiors what do you think they would do to you? Me beating you would be kindness compared to what would happen to you." Thor said as he began hitting the boy. After a while Loki stopped his brother.

"Take me home Thor." Loki said taking hold of Thor's arm. "I want to go home. I want you to take me home now."

"Of course." Thor said, and with that, the boy was forgotten as the brothers went back to Loki's room, with the trickster holding onto Thor's thick arm. "Hold me." Loki said as the door shut behind them.

"What?" Thor asked, confused.

"I love you and I know it's wrong but I love you and I just want you to hold me and tell me everything's going to be alright. I want you to love me and I want to be normal." Loki said.

"Loki." Thor said as he pushed the trickster down onto the lush bed. "I love you too." He said. He smiled, with his feline brother, and now lover, Thor was perfectly content. Loki looked up at his dog of a brother. He was an idiot but he was _his_ idiot and they were in love. It was perfect and beautiful and they didn't care about what anyone thought.


End file.
